Be a Good Ox
| episodenumber = 10/12 (10) | locations = , → , | previous = | next = }}Be a Good Ox is the tenth episode of . Story Leg 10 (Based off Leg 10 of The Amazing Race 25) The race resumes at Semawang Beach Peanut & Amy are departing first Route Info: Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel by taxi to , where they will receive their next clue. All teams must take the same flight. Micky & Abe find the church currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must travel by to Rosario Municipal Plaza and search for Salinas Specials to find their next clue. Getsome & Sarah find the church currently in 2nd place Mac & Tank find the church currently in 3rd place Peanut & Amy find the church currently in last place Micky & Abe find the clue currently in 1st place Detour: Catch or Coach? Choice A: Catch Teams would have to wade into Manila Bay to a offshore. They then have to fill up a bucket with fish and then transport it back to shore, in order to fill up three buckets, about 300 pounds. Once they fill all three buckets, the broker will give them their next clue Choice B: Coach Teams would have to properly attach a side car onto a motorcycle using the provided tools, making sure to match the motorcycle to their provided side car. Once the head mechanic is pleased with their work, he will give them their next clue. Micky & Abe are doing Coach Getsome & Sarah are doing Coach Mac & Tank are doing Coach Peanut & Amy are doing Catch Mac & Tank finish detour currently in 1st. Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi, padyak, or jeepney to the rice fields to find their next clue. Micky & Abe finish the detour currently in 2nd place. Peanut & Amy finish the detour currently in 3rd place. Roadblock: One team member must use a plow attached to a to dredge the rice paddy to find their next clue hidden somewhere in the mud. Mac is doing the RB Getsome & Sarah finish the detour currently in last Micky is doing the RB Amy is doing the RB Sarah is doing the RB. Sarah: "Come on, be a good ox." Mac finishes the RB. Currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must search the rice fields on foot to find the Pit Stop to check in. Amy finishes the RB. Currently in 2nd place Peanut & Amy you are team number 1 again. Mac & Tank your so close your team number 2. Peanut & Amy for winning the leg tell me how many steps you have counting both of you. Your steps of 35,000 are now dollars for both of you. Micky finishes the RB currently in 3rd Sarah finishes the RB currently in last place Micky & Abe looks like you barely edged out Getsome and Sarah in this foot race. Getsome & Sarah you're the last team to arrive. However, this is a non-elimination leg you’re still in the race. However, you will have a speed bump in the next leg. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from Semawang Beach are as follows: # Peanut & Amy # Micky & Abe # Mac & Tank # Getsome & Sarah Nobody's departure times were shown. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel by taxi to , where they will receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must travel by to Rosario Municipal Plaza and search for Salinas Specials to find their next clue. |-|Detour = Choice A: Catch Teams would have to wade into Manila Bay to a offshore. They then have to fill up a bucket with fish and then transport it back to shore, in order to fill up three buckets, about 300 pounds. Once they fill all three buckets, the broker will give them their next clue Only Peanut & Amy chose this task. Choice B: Coach Teams would have to properly attach a side car onto a motorcycle using the provided tools, making sure to match the motorcycle to their provided side car. Once the head mechanic is pleased with their work, he will give them their next clue. Getsome & Sarah, Mac & Tank, and Micky & Abe chose this task. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi, padyak, or jeepney to the rice fields to find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to use a plow attached to a to dredge the rice paddy to find their next clue hidden somewhere in the mud. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Getsome & Sarah *Mac & Tank *Micky & Abe *Peanut & Amy |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must search the rice fields on foot to find the Pit Stop to check in. For coming in first place, Peanut & Amy each won $35,000. For coming in last place, Getsome & Sarah will have to perform a Speed Bump at some point during the next leg of the race. Leaderboard Trivia The episode title was said by Sarah while performing the Roadblock.